She is my Sin
by Aye436
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS "Padre, he pecado". La vida de la hermana Isabella nunca fue fácil, pero todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando una de sus alumnas enferme y se cruce con una mirada esmeralda…
1. INTRODUCCION

**Summary: **_"Padre, he pecado"._ La vida de la hermana Isabella nunca fue fácil, pero todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando una de sus alumnas enferme y se cruce con una mirada esmeralda…

**Disclamer: **Los nombres de los personajes de la saga _Twilight©_ son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Alfaguara Juvenil, Little Brown Editions y Summint Entretainment. Cualquier similitud a algunas telenovelas… no es coincidencia- Alice es prácticamente la Tía Pelucas de Carita de Ángel… XD-, la historia le pertenece a su servilleta. NO INTENTEN PLAGIO.

**NA: **_Bueno… espero que les guste esta nueva historia, es lo que vendrá en lugar de _The Pincess Swan, _la cual lamentablemente ya está por llegar a su fin. Este capítulo es la Introducción a esta nueva historia XD Así que… _

_¡Disfruten!_

___________________________

_Take heed, dear heart  
Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you  
Dressed as one  
A wolf will betray a lamb__I do envy the sinners_

_Lead astray the gazers  
The razors on your seducing skin  
In the meadow of sinful thoughts  
Every flower's perfect_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_

_A sin for him  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

_I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_

_A sin for him..._

_Bless me, undress me  
Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess..._

"_She is my sin" _by Nightwish

___________________________

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_Nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a ocurrir en medio de una tormenta. _Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo el Padre Ildelbrando aquél domingo, antes de iniciar con el _laúdes_, como todas las mañanas.

Era un día triste para la comunidad. Ese día el Doctor Cullen y su familia se marcharían del pueblo rumbo a Inglaterra. Sentía como si una parte de él se fuera con esa familia.

Había visto crecer a Carlisle y a Esme, por lo que los quería como a dos hijos, eran las personas más bondadosas que jamás había conocido. Recordó como ambos le daban un tremendo dolor de cabeza en sus años como profesor de la escuela. Él mismo les había dicho tantas veces la vieja frase "_los que se pelean se casan_", recordándoselos cuándo bendijo a ambos con el sagrado sacramento.

Los Cullen sin duda dejarían un hueco grande en la comunidad. Ambos eran esposos y padres ejemplares. Sonrió al recordar el bautizo del pequeño Edward. Ese niño era un pequeño diablillo, las clases de coro no serían lo mismo sin el pequeño Cullen brincando de un lado al otro o haciéndole preguntas sin cesar al Padre José Juan, encargado del órgano, acerca de cómo se leía una partitura.

Carlisle Cullen sería transferido al Hospital de Londres, una gran oportunidad para su desarrollo laboral, junto con Esme habían decidido que lo mejor era marcharse en esas épocas, así el pequeño Edward comenzaría su segundo año de _kinder_ en el extranjero sin sentirse fuera de lugar.

El Padre Ildelbrando estaba seguro de que el que iba a sentir más la pérdida del niño iba a ser el pequeño Emmett, ambos eran los mejores amigos desde que tenían dos años, cuando sus padres los presentaron en aquella reunión de beneficencia para el orfanato del que estaba encargada la Iglesia.

Cuando aquella tarde el Padre se dispuso a iniciar la última Misa del día, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que iba a pasar.

Como todos los domingos los Cullen llegaron puntuales. Edward corrió a sentarse junto a Emmett en los asientos reservados para los niños del coro. Y así, minutos más tarde, dio comienzo la Misa.

—_Kyrie eleison, eleison. Eleison, eleison. Kyrie, eleison…_— comenzó a cantar el coro— _Christe, eleison. Christe, eleison. Eleison. Kyrie eleison, eleison. Eleison, eleison. Kyrie, eleison…_

Las últimas notas del "_Señor, ten piedad_" inundaron la Iglesia, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llover en el exterior.

Nadie le dio importancia a la lluvia. Era algo normal que lloviera, en el pueblo de Forks muy raras veces no llovía.

El pequeño Edward volteó hacia la puerta cuando un relámpago resonó en el exterior. Para su mente de cuatro años, los truenos eran como los sonidos de una guerra, pero lo que le extrañó fue ver a una desconocida entrando en la Iglesia. Nunca había visto a esa mujer, que por lo que pudo ver estaba embarazada. Sonrió al pensar cómo la noche anterior les había pedido a sus padres un hermanito, lo que le molestó fue que ambos intentaron por todos los medios que dejara el tema. Esta noche lo volvería a sacar sin duda alguna, se merecía tener un hermano ahora que no tendría a Emmett para jugar.

La Misa precedió sin ningún acontecimiento extraño a parte de la presencia de la extraña mujer.

—¿Dónde está su esposo?— le susurró Emmett a Edward cuando la mujer pasaba a tomar la comunión.

Tenía un aspecto algo pálido, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos del Doctor Cullen, quien esperaría el final de la Misa para preguntarle a la mujer por su salud.

—No lo sé…— le respondió Edward a su amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mamá dice que cuando una mujer embarazada no está con su esposo, entonces es una madre soltera— les interrumpió James, otro de los niños del coro, que les caía mal a ambos, debido a que siempre intentaba meterse en sus juegos.

—Puede qué…

Como siempre al finalizar la ceremonia, la salida estaba llena de gente. Por lo que Edward esperó por sus padres en su asiento. No quería moverse todavía. Era el último día que pasaría en Forks, por lo que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al despedirse de Emmett. Extrañaría a su primer mejor amigo, pero sabía que no podían quedarse, su papá tenía que cumplir con su trabajo.

Miró con tristeza al Padre Ildelbrando, el sacerdote a sus ojos era como un abuelo, tenía esa misma mirada que el abuelo Edward, al cual no veía desde Navidad. Los papás de su mamá vivían en el mismo lugar en dónde iban a vivir ahora, por lo que los vería más seguido. En parte la decisión de mudarse a otro país había sido porque su mamá extrañaba a sus padres que se fueron a vivir allá cuando él todavía no había nacido, por lo qué desde hacía años que su papá había estado "peleando"- así decía su mamá- por el puesto que ahora le ofrecían en el Hospital de Londres.

Los pensamientos del pequeño Edward fueron silenciados por un jadeo precedente de uno de los asientos detrás de él. Todo sucedió rápidamente. Su padre, que había estado hablando con los papás de un desconsolado Emmett, corrió en la dirección del ruido. La escena que presenció Edward no sería de agrado para un niño de su edad, pero en vez de alarmarse una sensación de paz lo inundó, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al lado de su padre, sin inmutarse por lo que parecía estar ocurriéndole a la mujer. En otra circunstancia seguramente se hubiera reído, parecía que se había hecho pipí encima, pero por algún extraño motivo se mantuvo serio, viendo como su padre auxiliaba a aquella desconocida. No tenía que ser adulto para adivinar que estaba a punto de nacerle el bebé, no sabía como lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

Pronto se vieron rodeados de gente, entre ellos el Padre Ildelbrando, quien aconsejó que Carlisle acomodará a la mujer en el cuartito que tenían detrás del altar, allí por lo menos estaría más cómoda la mujer hasta que llegara la ambulancia que Esme estaba tratando de pedir desde su celular, un aparato grandioso en esas épocas- aunque del tamaño de un ladrillo- que siempre llevaban consigo por cualquier emergencia.

Carlisle no necesitó de un estetoscopio para saber que la mujer estaba teniendo dificultades a nivel cardíaco, no podía respirar y su pulso estaba demasiado alto. Cómo todo médico, temió por la vida de sus _dos_ pacientes.

Una vez que acomodaron a la mujer, Carlisle le pidió que tratará de calmarse, que respirara profundo y pujara cuándo le dijera, ya que al parecer estaba bastante dilatada. Lo que llevó a Carlisle a pensar que no había roto aguas en la Iglesia.

—No… no puedo…— chillaba la mujer.

Esme estaba desesperada, al parecer las ambulancias no tenían paso, la tormenta había provocado una gran inundación en el camino, y tardarían bastante en llegar.

—Tiene que intentarlo— la alentó Carlisle—, hágalo por su bebé.

Los ojos azules de la mujer brillaron con determinación.

Edward contemplaba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta. Ver a su papá ayudando a los demás era algo que siempre le gustaba observar, se prometió a sí mismo que sería así cuando fuera grande. Aunque la cara de la mujer denotaba mucho dolor.

—Carlisle… no hay ambulancias— le anunció Esme a su marido.

El doctor se levantó de su posición y tomó el celular que su mujer llevaba en la mano. Esme le siguió hasta la puerta, dónde éste empezó a hablar con alguien de forma acalorada. Edward para no estorbar avanzó hasta dónde estaba la mujer que apretaba la mano del Padre Ildelbrando.

—Todo saldrá bien, hija. Ya lo verás— le decía el sacerdote.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó Edward de manera inocente.

La mujer lo miró con ternura.

—Renée…— le respondió entre jadeos.

—Soy Edward— le sonrió el niño.

—Mucho… gusto…— Renée se quejó de dolor.

Carlisle volvió a su lado en ese instante. La situación era preocupante.

—El cordón umbilical se ha enroscado en el cuello del bebé— anunció preocupado—, ¿Por qué no traje conmigo mi maletín?

—Hijo, tranquilízate— le pidió el sacerdote a Carlisle que se había puesto algo frenético, pues el panorama ahora iba de mal en peor, era horrible ver cómo la vida de alguien se te escapaba de las manos cuando podrías tener los elementos para hacerlo…

—Necesito unas pinzas o algo que sea pequeño— dijo de pronto.

—No tengo nada semejante aquí— le respondió amablemente el Padre Ildelbrando.

—Iré a preguntar si alguien afuera tiene algo…— anunció Esme.

Carlisle se pasó la mano por el cabello desesperado.

—Papi, todo va a salir bien— le aseguró Edward poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Carlisle lo miró con orgullo, su hijo era un ángel… un _pequeño_ ángel. Miró la manito de Edward en su brazo…

—Ed, campeón…— le llamó.

—¿Si papá?

—¿Quieres ayudar?

—Si— respondió el pequeño sin dudarlo.

—Lávate las manos con agua y jabón. Nos ayudarás a que nazca el bebé…— Renée miró con preocupación al doctor.

No conocía a nadie de ahí, estaba de pasada por ese pueblo, de hecho nadie sabía que estaba por ahí…

Edward regresó al lado de su padre dispuesto a ayudar.

—Ahora escúchame bien, hijo— le dijo serio—. Quiero que metas tu mano por aquí…— Edward se sintió raro al ver lo que haría… pero ya no había vuelta atrás, quería ayudar aunque lo que tenía enfrente le pareciese asqueroso—, ¿Ves la cabecita del bebé?— él asintió al ver una cosa redonda chiquitita asomándose por _ese_ lugar—. Bien, quiero que le encuentres el cuello…

Edward hizo lo que su padre le pidió. Pero sentía que algo agarraba el cuellito del bebé.

—Seguro estás tocando ahora algo que está en el cuello— le dijo su padre, él asintió—, mete dos dedos a través de eso, es el cordón umbilical, eso está impidiendo que el bebé nazca. Una vez que lo hagas… ¿recuerdas la vez que Emmett te ató las manos con una soga y tú lograste desatarte?— Edward asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, ese había sido una de sus mejores aventuras con su amigo— Bien, pues intenta liberar el cuellito del bebé del cordón.

Con facilidad Edward logró su cometido. Así Carlisle pudo pedirle a Renée que pujara y el bebé no tardó en salir.

La primera reacción de Edward fue de asco, el bebé estaba bañado en algo viscoso y parecía sangre, pero una vez que le dieron el bebé a Renée para que lo viera, le dieron ganas de cargar al bebé él mismo. Al fin y al cabo él también había ayudado.

—Es una niña— sonrió con alivió Carlisle.

—Mi Isabella…— suspiró Renée con dificultad, estaba más pálida que antes, lo que le preocupó a Carlisle. La mujer se volteó hacia Edward— ¿Quieres verla?

El niño no dudó ni un segundo. El bebé, que había estado llorando desde que había salido a la luz del cuarto, paró de llorar. Para asombró de Carlisle, la pequeña abrió los ojos. Edward jamás olvidaría esos ojitos castaños, que parecían reconocerle.

—Hola, bebé— le saludó— ¿Puedo llamarla _Bella_? Isabella me suena a abuela…

Los presentes rieron ante el comentario del pequeño, que miraba con ternura a la recién nacida

Justo en ese instante entró Esme, algo preocupada. Su rostro se iluminó un poco al ver la escena ante sus ojos. Nunca había visto tan alegre a su hijo. Pero aún así, eso no impidió que anunciara que debían marcharse.

Carlisle apoyó a su mujer. Los llevaría a su casa, así recogería lo necesario para atender propiamente a Renée.

El Padre Ildelbrando apoyó a los padres de Edward, que pronto entristeció. No quería irse, porque sabía que si se iba ya no vería a Emmett y no volvería a ver a _Bella_. Sonrió al pensar en una idea que le haría quedarse.

—No me puedo ir— anunció de pronto.

—¿Qué tonterías dices, corazón?— le regañó Esme con dulzura— Mañana no te levantarás y el avión sale tempranito. Además afuera las calles están inundadas… será un poco difícil salir.

—Tu madre tiene razón, campeón.

—Pero… no puedo irme. Me voy a casar con _Bella_— anunció con orgullo.

Los cuatro adultos no sabían si reírse o qué hacer.

—Lo siento, Edward— le dijo su padre—. Nos tenemos que ir. Además Renée necesita descansar. Te prometo que te diré como está cuando regrese a casa.

—No quiero irme.

A pesar de insistir mucho, Edward no ganó la batalla y pronto se encontró sentado en el asiento trasero del Mercedes de su padre. Se iría a Inglaterra, ellos habían ganado… se prometió a sí mismo que algún día intentaría volver. Cumpliría con su palabra. Cuando fuese mayor- cómo le había convencido Renée- podría casarse con Bella. Se casaría con ella.

Poco sabría él que la pobre Renée no había resistido. Un ataque al corazón le había quitado la vida, dejando así huérfana a Isabella, al menos hasta dónde sabían Carlisle y el Padre Ildelbrando. La mujer no llevaba documentación consigo. Así Isabella, pasó a ser una más dentro del orfanato "_El Milagro_".

Edward se mudó a Inglaterra, pese al berrinche que armó en el aeropuerto la mañana siguiente, del cuál se avergonzó luego.

Ambos crecieron en lugares distintos. Él rodeado de todo lo que pudiese pedir, con el calor de la familia. Mientras que ella, creció en un lugar humilde, y pese a no tener padres, siempre se sintió parte de una gran familia…

Aunque ambos siempre sentían cómo si algo les faltara… Lo que nunca se imaginarían sería que veintidós años después aquella pieza volvería a su lugar. Cambiando todo lo que conocían.

--- --- ---

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Me lucí? Jajaja_

_Antes que nada aclaro que la canción que canta el coro se llama "Kyrie, eleison" en su traducción sería "Señor, Ten Piedad", pertenece al repertorio de la Misa de Santa Teresita del Niño Jesús, está en Latín, y a lo largo del fic leeran algunas más de esta misa._

_Dejen sus RR, a ver que les parece. Si tiene buena acogida prometo incluirla en mis actualizaciones "prontas" como son La Nana y The Princess, pese a que tomaría el lugar de la última una vez que se acabe._

_Les aviso que PRONTO mi Best Robsteniana (aka. Mee) y yo les traeremos unas sorpresas._

_Estén al pendiente._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	2. EL SOL SALDRA MAÑANA

**Summary: **_"Padre, he pecado"._ La vida de la hermana Isabella nunca fue fácil, pero todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando una de sus alumnas enferme y se cruce con una mirada esmeralda…

**Disclamer: **Los nombres de los personajes de la saga _Twilight©_ son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Alfaguara Juvenil, Little Brown Editions y Summint Entretainment. Cualquier similitud a algunas telenovelas… no es coincidencia- Alice es prácticamente la Tía Pelucas de Carita de Ángel… XD-, la historia le pertenece a su servilleta. NO INTENTEN PLAGIO.

**N/A: **_En vista de esta gran acogida que ha tenido este nuevo Fic, acá les dejo este nuevo capítulo, la verdad costó mucho traerlo a "la vida" pero… sin la cooperación de Mee, no hubiese sido posible. Así que… _

**Consejo: **Para mayor disfrute del capítulo Aye436 les aconseja apagar toda fuente que sirva como distracción para la lectura del Fic, estos pueden ir desde celulares y teléfonos repiqueteando, en tono de llamada o mensaje recibido, hasta hermanas molestas que te pidan la computadora a cada rato porque "es su turno"…

_Disfruten…_

_________________________

**EL SOL SALDRA MAÑANA**

La vida de la Hermana Isabella nunca había sido fácil. Nunca había sido tormentosa, tampoco. Solo complicada. Su madre había muerto al nacer ella, y aunque se buscó a algún otro familiar que ella pudiera tener en el mundo, no pudieron encontrar realmente nada, ya que su madre, Renée –así le habían informado que se llamaba–, no había dado mucha información sobre su identidad antes de que diera el último suspiro.

_Sólo me dejó el nombre_, solía pensar con ironía ella, ya que su nombre… nunca le había agradado del todo. Por eso le gustaba simplificarlo sólo a: _Bella_. Aún recordaba la cara del Padre Ildelbrando cuando comenzó a usar ese apodo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó uno de los chicos del coro, cuando tenía cosa de cuatro años.

—Bella— le contestó la niña pagada de sí misma.

Sólo bastó que el sacerdote escuchara a la niña para que los acordes del _Ave María _de Schubert salieran desentonados y desafinados.

Aún no entendía la reacción del sacerdote, a quien quería como a un abuelo o a un padre, debido a que este siempre había jugado un papel importante en su vida. Desde que tenía memoria, el Padre Ildelbrando había estado siempre a su lado, ya fuese en _El Milagro_, el Orfanato, o en la escuela a la que asistía. Por ello nada más al terminar la Preparatoria, decido unírsele, sin dudar, en la Misión de Predicar y Ayudar a los demás.

Isabella a la edad de 18 años se había unido a la congregación benedictina del Estado de Washington. Hacía ya cuatro años que ella había tomado los votos como religiosa y además se había graduado como educadora. Pues si bien, a pesar de ser monja, ella quería ayudar a los niños que como ella no había nacido con las condiciones para tener una vida "en familia".

—¿Otra vez rezando?— la atronadora voz de su amigo y sacerdote preferido, después del Padre Ildelbrando, inundó la pequeña capilla.

—Se supone que no hay horario para la vocación— le respondió ella sin levantar la cabeza, pues sabía que el hombre no tardaría en unírsele.

Sonrió al sentir como se arrodillaba a su lado.

—¿En qué lío se ha metido _de nuevo_ la pequeña _Nessie_?— le preguntó en susurros.

Bella rodó los ojos, aunque su amigo no la pudiera ver.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta ese apodo…, que el pequeño Jake se lo haya puesto es una cosa. Además es desagradable que te llamen como el monstruo del Lago Ness— el sacerdote soltó una risita, provocando que Bella frunciera el ceño—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, no se ha metido en ninguno…

—Si mientes, estas pecando Isabella— le acusó—. Además, el nombre de _Renesmee _le da a pego, con eso de que significa _oveja_… es la pequeña más inquieta que he conocido en mi vida, después de ti claro— ambos sonrieron recordando momentos que habían compartido juntos.

—Esta vez no ha hecho nada— suspiró ella—. Estoy rezando por la nueva chica que viene.

—Oh.— fue todo lo que respondió su amigo.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Bella aprovechó para terminar de rezar. Esa noche llegaría a la abadía una nueva chica. Por lo que tenían entendido venía del Estado de Chicago.

Lentamente se levantó, hizo la señal de la cruz y se giró para marcharse. A sabiendas que el sacerdote, no tardaría en seguirla.

—Emmett, ¿qué te hizo pensar esta vez que Renesmee se había vuelto a meter en líos?— le preguntó la Hermana una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera de la capilla, dónde el frío aire otoñal les pegó de lleno en la cara.

—Sabes que _Nessie_ siempre se mete en líos, Bella— le sonrió el sacerdote dejando ver los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, dándole un aire de niño travieso—. Y cada vez que ella hace algo, tú sales pitando rumbo al Templo Mayor o a la Capilla para rezar por la piedad de la Madre Superiora con la niña…

—Me conoces tan bien…— suspiró Bella, Emmett sólo atinó a reírse.

Ambos habían sido amigos desde el día en que ella se unió al coro. Emmett parecía un niño de esos con los que uno no debe meterse, infundía un poco de pánico a los demás, ya que a sus ocho años parecía un pequeño guardaespaldas por su complexión robusta, que luego transformó a músculo a causa de las diarias ejercitaciones a las que se sometía. Nadie nunca pensó que aquél chico –algo buscapleitos–, terminaría siendo uno de los sacerdotes de la congregación.

Emmett McCarty supo muy bien cómo sorprender a todos, incluso a sus padres, al meterse como monje. Él, en respuesta a los constantes cuestionamientos que le hicieron en su momento, decía que había tenido un llamado a la vocación. Pero Bella sabía muy bien, que ese llamado habían sido los niños del Orfanato, ya que Emmett se había encariñado con varios, lo cual no era de esperarse, después de que pasara horas con Bella en aquel lugar. Emmett siempre había sido como un hermano mayor de ella, y viceversa.

Después de que el mejor amigo de Emmett, cuando este tenía cuatro años, se fuera de la ciudad, él había quedado muy solo, por lo que cuando Bella llegó aquél primer día a unirse al coro, el chico se dijo que esa pequeña sería su nueva amiga, a pesar de la diferencia de edades (Emmett le llevaba cuatro años y medio).

—Entonces… ¿cómo esta la pequeña _carita de ángel_?— sonrió con complicidad al nombrar a la pequeña más traviesa del _Milagro._

—Hasta ahora no se ha metido en líos, la verdad me sorprende que alguien tan pequeño sea capaz de tener tanta creatividad para buscar problemas…— se rió Bella.

Ambos amigos sabían muy bien que la pequeña _Nessie_ de sólo cinco años de edad era capaz de formar una bomba nuclear cada vez que se le ocurría alguna idea para "divertirse".

La niña se había ganado el corazón de Bella desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, cuando ingresó en _El Milagro_, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de carretera, ella sólo contaba con un año de edad y por puro milagro se había salvado, ya que esa noche la habían dejado con una vecina, pues no tenían familiares o parientes cercanos. Nessie había quedado sola en el mundo. Tal vez por eso Bella se había encariñado tanto con la chiquita, la historia de ella era semejante a la suya propia. Pero lo cierto es que Isabella adoraba a Nessie como si fuese su hija, bien sabía que le desgarraría el alma si algún día llegaran a adoptarla…

—¿Y tú no eras de meterte en líos?— se burló Emmett.

—¡Era una santa!— exclamó con ironía Bella.

—Tan santa que una vez nos dejaron de castigo ayudar a la Madre Irina a preparar su platillo _especial_…— ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto al recordarlo.

—Aún no sé por qué la dejan seguir cocinando— añadió Bella.

—Que no te oiga la Hermana Tanya el _salchichón _es su comida favorita…— rió Emmett.

—¿Otra vez con chistes subidos de tono?— le reprochó Bella— Si la Madre Superiora te escucha…

—Me pondrá a rezar cien Padre Nuestro, un Credo y veinte Salves— se apresuró a decir el Padre—. Nuestra Superiora nunca ha sido tan creativa con eso de las penitencias…

—Mejor que no nos pongan en penitencia… no soportaría estar en claustro— Bella se encogió ante la idea, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo, sabía que la chica le estaba ocultando algo.

—_Nessie_ esta enferma de nuevo, ¿verdad?— le picó Emmett.

Bella suspiró. Su amigo realmente sabía como sonsacarle información.

—La veo un poco pálida… nada de que alarmarse…

—Bella, deberías dejar de estar tan al pendiente de la niña. Un día de estos vendrá una familia que querrá adoptarla… y tú no podrás hacer nada al respecto. —Emmett miró a su amiga con tristeza.

—Lo sé— Bella bajó la vista y sin decir nada más se hizo la señal de la cruz con rapidez y salió de la capilla sin voltearse, a sabiendas de que su amigo no tardaría en seguirla.

El aire otoñal le pegó de lleno en la cara, provocando que las lágrimas que había contenido hasta hace un momento fluyeran con mayor libertad.

—Lo siento, Bells— susurró Emmett ya a su lado.

—No, Em. Tienes razón, es que… es tan difícil… adoro a Renesmee, daría mi vida entera por ella… pero sé, que algún día alguien vendrá a buscarla… ella merece una familia…

—Ella siempre te querrá… si eso llegara a pasar… ten por seguro que vendrá a visitarnos. No puede deshacerse tan fácilmente de nosotros _La Dupla Dinamita_— Bella rió, Emmett siempre sabía cómo calmarla.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que…

Mientras los dos religiosos tenían esta conversación a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, para ser más precisos, en el corazón de Inglaterra, un joven de cabellos cobrizos terminaba de empacar sus maletas. Mientras una chica de cabellos rubios intentaba detenerle.

—No puedes irte— le chilló la muchacha una vez más.

—Giana… hablamos de esto cientos de veces… no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad— le repitió el chico por enésima vez—. Además, con esto podré trabajar con mi padre, como tanto había querido hacer durante años.

—Pero Edward…— la chica le tomó el brazo con gesto cariñoso— Voy a extrañarte, mi vida…

—Giana… entiéndeme, cada quién debe seguir su rumbo.

—¡No es justo, sabes que somos cómo la pareja perfecta!— Giana se cruzó de brazos con gesto de enfado, Edward le sonrió con tristeza— Somos incluso mejor que la pareja _Brangelina_…

—¿No es mejor la llamada _Robsten_?— le preguntó Edward en tono burlón.

—¡Edward Cullen!

—Sólo estaba de broma— rió el chico con pesar—. Sabes muy bien, que lo nuestro no funcionó…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—Voy a extrañarte. A ti, a Jane y a Alec…

Edward sonrió al escuchar el nombre de sus dos hermanos. Los gemelos habían nacido un año después de que llegarán a Inglaterra. Edward había estado muy solo desde que dejó su país natal, pero la llegada de sus hermanos le había ido como anillo al dedo. Jane era el vivo reflejo de su padre en versión femenina, sus ojos azules y cabellera rubia iban a la perfección con sus suaves facciones, tan parecidas a las de una muñequita de porcelana. Alec, en cambio, había heredado como él el cabello de su madre, ambos eran algo parecidos, lo único que los hacía del todo diferentes eran los ojos, los del chico eran de un gris verdoso, a diferencia de Edward que los tenía de un verde intenso, cómo los de su madre.

—Este es un proyecto que los tres teníamos en mente desde hace tiempo— le recordó Edward.

—Lo sé— suspiró Giana—. Es sólo que… tenía esperanzas…

Edward se acercó para abrazarla con fuerza, depositando suavemente un beso en la frente de la muchacha.

Giana había sido amiga de Jane de la Universidad, así era como ambos se habían conocido y después de unos años decidieron llevar las cosas a un nivel diferente. Su relación con ella estaba hecha en base a la frase "sin compromisos", pero desde hacía tiempo que Edward sospechaba que Giana tenía otro tipo de sentimientos para con él. Algo a lo que aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar, por eso era buena la separación que estaban por tener. No era que estuviera huyendo, de hecho el proyecto con sus hermanos era real y desde hacía años que estaba esperando realizarlo. Hacía tanto que ansiaba volver a casa…

—Adiós, Edward— la muchacha se apartó de él, para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y después marcharse como un bólido de aquél, ahora, vacío departamento.

Edward suspiró con pesadez. Sería una reverenda blasfemia si dijera que desprenderse de toda su vida en Inglaterra no estaba siendo duro. Dejaría atrás a sus padres, el lugar dónde había crecido junto con sus hermanos… a pesar de todos esos recuerdos siempre había sentido que algo le faltaba, cómo si su vida fuese un rompecabezas a la que le faltaba algo… pero no sabía qué.

Frunció el ceño. _Ojalá las cosas fueran fáciles…_

Sonrió con pesar al recordar una de las tantas ocasiones en las que había dicho las mismas palabras, su pequeña hermana siempre le sacaba una sonrisa cantándole su canción favorita que por aquél entonces era la del musical de Brodway: _Annie_. Ciertamente había algo en la historia de la pequeña huerfanita que siempre le había atraído, por lo que sin duda alguna "_Tomorrow_" era su canción predilecta.

Se enfocó por un momento en terminar de empacar algunas cosas, estaba tan absorbido con lo que estaba haciendo que no escuchó entrar a su hermana hasta que la escucho.

—_The sun'll come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun!_— Edward se encontró cara a cara con su pequeña hermana que lo miró sonriente.

—Jane— rió el chico—, ya no tienes diez años, ¿sabes?

—Annie era mi favorita _Eddiekiens_— Edward la miró mal, odiaba que le pusieran apodos—. Y si mal no recuerdo, la tuya también… es más casi todas tus películas favoritas tratan de una huérfana…

—¡Jane, por favor!— le pidió el chico con el seño fruncido, este era un tema de burla que siempre salía a colación.

—¿Qué?— la chica lo miró con ojos inocentes.

Aunque Edward sabía muy bien que su hermana no era nada inocente, era bastante manipuleadota. Sus ojos eran tan hipnóticos que lograba infundir miedo si uno no la conocía. Pero en el fondo su hermana era todo un _angelito_.

_Un molesto angelito de veintiún años._

A pesar de ser muy unidos, ambos eran como el agua y el aceite. Donde Jane era extrovertida, Edward era reservado. Su hermano Alec era quién se le parecía un poco, sólo un poco.

—Alec ya está abajo. Mamá y papá no tardarán en llegar…— le anunció—. Por cierto… vi salir a Giana…

Edward gruñó.

—Oh. Por lo visto no todo se solucionó bien. Te dije, hermanito querido, que la chica estaba loca por ti, te advertí mil veces…

—Déjalo ya, Jane— la voz suave del hermano gemelo de la chica la detuvo. Edward miró agradecido a su hermano, que estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada—. Mamá y papá han llegado— anunció, entrando completamente en el departamento.

—Supongo que es hora chicos— suspiró Edward pasándose una mano por sus cabellos cobrizos, acto que hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Voy a extrañarlos— susurró Jane con la voz algo quebrada, Edward la tomó en brazos, mientras Alec le frotaba la espalda.

—Nosotros también— le aseguró Edward—. Pero nos tendremos los unos a los otros…

—¡Oh, Dios, serás peor que papá!— se quejó Alec de pronto— No podré salir con ninguna chica…

Jane soltó una risita.

—¡No es cierto!— se quejó Edward— Es más, prometo que no me meteré en su vida aunque vivamos en el mismo departamento, además… estaré muy ocupado con el Hospital…

—Cómo siempre— rodó los ojos Jane—. Tienes que vivir un poco Edward. Tienes veintiséis años…

—Lo que digas, _mamá._

Jane lo miró mal. Pero sin decir nada, agarró y le tomó la mano, no hacía falta que dijeran nada. Los tres se tenían los unos a los otros, y juntos se enfrentarían a la siguiente gran aventura.

Afuera el cielo estaba algo nublado, era la hora del crepúsculo. Y su avión partiría a medianoche.

—Llamen en cuanto lleguen, no importa la hora— su madre los despedía en el Aeropuerto.

Esme era una mujer fuerte, pero se le notaba la tristeza en sus ojos verdes. Iba a extrañar a sus tres tesoros. Carlisle le infundió ánimos.

—Cuídense— les repitió por milésima vez su padre.

Los tres hermanos sonrieron, asegurando entre besos y abrazos de despedida, que no perderían contacto.

Después de pasar largo rato registrándose –la vigilancia de los aeropuertos era demasiado rigurosa, en cuanto a los vuelos rumbo a los Estados Unidos–, por fin pudieron abordar el avión. Para alegría de Jane sus asientos eran de _first class_.

—¡Pido en al lado del pasillo!— chilló Jane para desmayo de sus dos hermanos.

—Sabes que me mareo con facilidad…— comenzó Alec, viendo con ojos suplicantes a su hermano mayor.

—De acuerdo…— suspiró el ojiverde con una mueca de complicidad.

—Eres el mejor— le sonrió agradecido Alec.

—¡Te haré recordar tus palabras!

Pronto anunciaron en despegue del avión. En unas horas estarían llegando a Miami, para abordar otro avión rumbo al estado Washington…

Edward miró por última vez las luces de la ciudad de Londres, mañana estaría en por fin en dónde quería estar. _En casa…_

—¿Desean algo de tomar?— la voz de la azafata lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta, al fin y al cabo dentro de poco les traerían la cena.

-

La cena era una de las comidas más importantes del día en _el Milagro_. Era la comida que todos compartían después de un largo día de trabajo.

La Hermana Isabella se sentó junto al Padre Emmett, cómo siempre, en la mesa destinada a los religiosos.

Los niños empezaron a llenar el lugar. A decir verdad, no eran tantos cómo sonaba, serían alrededor de cuarenta chicos de distintas edades. Bella sonrió al ver entrar a Renesmee, la pequeña de rizos cobrizos tenía las mejillas algo encendidas, y la mirada vidriosa.

—Creo que Renesmee está enferma— le susurró Bella a Emmett, que la miró con una sonrisa desaprobatoria.

—Te preocupas demasiado, debe estar así de apagada por algún otro motivo— aunque Emmett debería confesar que era extraño que la niña no estuviese molestando a su fiel amigo, el pequeño Jacob Black—. Tal vez… puede ser que sea porque ya casi es diez de septiembre…

—No lo sé…— murmuró ella dudosa.

Renesmee tomó asiento junto a Jacob, un chico de tez morena y cabello negro como el ébano cuya sonrisa era capaz de contagiar a cualquiera, sólo que esta vez no afectó en lo más mínimo a su compañera de juegos. El chico frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada— murmuró con la voz algo lastimera la chica, tono que no engañó a Jacob que la conocía desde que había llegado al Orfanato hacía por lo menos tres años, es decir, casi toda su vida. El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido—. De acuerdo… de acuerdo— se rindió Nessie—, no me siento bien. Pero no quiero que se lo digas a la Hermana Bella, ya sabes cómo se pone…

—Pero se preocupará más…— alegó Jake.

—Dentro de tres días será mi cumpleaños, no quiero pasarlo en cama— dijo la chica seria.

—No lo pasarás en cama— le aseguró su amigo—. No si no dices ahora que te sientes mal.

—No es nada, Jake— intentó razonar Nessie con él—. Estoy segura que para mañana se me pasa, además…— y en un intento de probar que lo que decía era cierto, se aclaró la garganta, tomó el cucharón del puré y se lo puso a modo de micrófono, Jake rodó los ojos, pero sonrió a sabiendas de lo que estaba por hacer su amiga— _The sun'll come out tomorrow, so ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow, come what may… __Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya Tomorrow! You're always a day away!_

Cuando la pequeña de cinco años, casi seis, terminó de cantar, su mesa estalló en aplausos, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, pero lo que le provocó aún más pena fue la sonrisa que tenía su amigo.

Nessie estaba, secretamente, enamorada de Jacob, sólo que no sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

La Hermana Isabella hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse ante la vista de la Madre Superiora y el Padre Ildelbrando con cara de sorpresa. El canto de Nessie, había llegado hasta sus oídos y seguramente ya la superiora estaba maquinando un castigo. La hora de la cena era sagrada.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo— rió silenciosamente a su lado la Hermana Tanya, una de las monjas que había sido amiga de Bella desde que había entrado en la congregación.

—_Carita de ángel, _como tú no hay ninguna…— suspiró Bella.

—Pero tiene razón…— dijo Emmett, Bella lo miró confundida—. Te apuesto a que sale el sol mañana…

_Eso espero_, pensó en su fuero interno Isabella. Pero el Padre Emmett no se equivocaba, el Sol saldría mañana y traería nuevas cosas.

_________________

_OK, tardé un poco… lo siento, es que ando con mucha tarea, mucha inspiración y demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo lograrán hacer que mi cabeza explote._

_Además estoy sumamente enojada con , no se vale lo que han hecho con una autora estupenda como mi Best –Mee desde acá sabes que yo te banco mujer, y la verdad duele ya no leer tus Fics desde acá–._

_Entre otras cosas, para los que leen los demás Fics, no sé cuando actualizaré. Me enojé con la página y mi imaginación se ha ido a un solo lugar… espero salir pronto de ahí. Sé que hay gente que lee estas cosas. Gracias por aguantar la espera, prometo que hay momentos que lo valen._

_Mil gracias por su apoyo. Espero desenojarme pronto con , les prometo que en cuanto suceda, una actualización saldrá con ello XD._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436 _


	3. ESTO NO ES LO QUE YO LLAMO DIVERSIÓN

**Summary: **_"Padre, he pecado"._ La vida de la hermana Isabella nunca fue fácil, pero todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando una de sus alumnas enferme y se cruce con una mirada esmeralda…

**Disclamer: **Los nombres de los personajes de la saga _Twilight©_ son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Alfaguara Juvenil, Little Brown Editions y Summint Entretainment. Cualquier similitud a algunas telenovelas… no es coincidencia- Alice es prácticamente la Tía Pelucas de Carita de Ángel… XD-, la historia le pertenece a su servilleta. NO INTENTEN PLAGIO.

**N/A: **_Regresé… ¿hay algo más que decir? Oh, si… ¡Odio los exámenes y trabajos prácticos! Y dedico la personalidad y nacionalidad de esta Alice a mi compañera francesa y gemela perdida de Ashley Greene ;-) (es increíble como Marie se parece a Alice, ya van varias veces que casi se me sale decirle Alice)._

**Consejo: **Para mayor disfrute del capítulo Aye436 les aconseja apagar toda fuente que sirva como distracción para la lectura del Fic, estos pueden ir desde celulares y teléfonos repiqueteando, en tono de llamada o mensaje recibido, hasta hermanas molestas que te pidan la computadora a cada rato porque "es su turno"…

_Disfruten…_

_

* * *

_

**ESTO NO ES LO QUE YO LLAMO DIVERSIÓN**

Mary Alice Swan era la sobrina del empresario multimillonario más reconocido de toda Francia y el mundo de la moda: Charles Ernst Frederich Swan, o como a él le gustaba que le llamaran: Charlie.

Alice había crecido rodeada de lujos, siendo mimada por su tío, ya que la historia de él era demasiado triste. La esposa de Charles había ido a visitar a sus familiares a los Estados Unidos, hacía casi veintidós años, la mujer estaba embarazada con la que sería la heredera del Imperio Swan, justo a una semana de su arribo al Estado de Washington, la mujer desapareció. Era como si se hubiera borrado de la faz del planeta tierra, dejando a Charlie destrozado, ya que nunca pudo conocer a su hija y no siquiera saber si seguían vivas o no. Alice creía lo primero.

A diferencia del resto de su familia, Alice, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún día a su prima y tía. Fue por eso que la mañana en la que recibió la noticia de que Charlie tenía cáncer decidió que era tiempo de actuar, de lo contrario todo pasaría a manos de su hermano mayor James, de quien Alice no confiaba pese a ser de la misma sangre.

James Swan era conocido por su fama de mujeriego empedernido y adicción al juego. Tenía en su propiedad alrededor de 500 millones en deuda, y muchos tenían ganas de matarle, por eso Alice no podía permitir que la empresa de su tío fuera a parar a manos de semejante sanguijuela como lo era su hermano.

Debía encontrar cuanto antes a sus familiares perdidos, y de paso llevarle felicidad a su tío antes de que les dejara para siempre.

Se encontraba sentada en su oficina, teniendo como vista el atardecer parisino que contrastaba con la elegancia de su pueblo natal y la torre Eiffel la saludaba en su máximo esplendor, cuando alguien llamó a la muerta.

—Pase— contestó poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

Su secretaria Maggie entró con un sobre alargado y una sonrisa cómplice bailándole en el rostro.

—Su pedido ha llegado, _mademoiselle_ Alice— la aludida pegó un brinquito de alegría. Su secretaria ni se inmutó, a decir verdad la chica también estaba danzando en su interior, ya que si lo que le habían dicho al entregar el sobre era real, entonces su jefa estaría a un paso de descubrir el paradero de su prima perdida.

Maggie adoraba a Alice y su familia, pero odiaba con fervor a James. Si este llegaba a tomar posesión de la empresa, no sería el ambiente agradable que siempre solía ser. Solo quedaba rogar que la pequeña duendecillo –como llamaban todos a Alice– lograra dar con la familia perdida de Charles.

Alice abrió con cuidado el sobre.

_Estimada Mademoiselle Alice,_

_Adjuntos a esta carta encontrará los últimos papeleos y testimonios que señalan que su tía Reneé Ameliè Higgenbotham fue vista por última vez en el trasbordador que conecta a la Península de Olympic con la Ciudad de Seattle en el Estado de Washington. A partir de ahí es donde su rastro parece haber sido borrado del mapa. _

_Es sabido que sus familiares viven en un pueblito llamado Hoquiam, pero nadie me ha logrado informar datos concretos, por lo que es probable que su tía nunca halla llegado a encontrarse con su familia, lo más probable es que halla sido secuestrada y en su peor caso asesinada. _

_De igual forma, estas son puras hipótesis a falta de respuestas, yo sé que por su convicción usted aún mantiene la esperanza de encontrar a la hija de su tío, en caso de que ella siga con vida, los pasos a seguir serán buscar niños nacidos en esa área alrededor del mes de septiembre de 1988._

_Sin más me despido de usted. _

_Sabe donde localizarme,_

_Atentamente:_

_Aro Volturi_

_Detective Privado_

Efectivamente el señor Volturi había adjuntado declaraciones y fotos obtenidas de cámaras de seguridad –cabe mencionar que de baja calidad debido a la fecha en que fueron tomadas–, esto era algo de lo que Alice estaba segura que nunca le habían mostrado a su tío. La investigación que él había ordenado concluyó con que Renée había sido vista en New York en compañía de un extraño. Lo que difería con los datos que el detective que ella había contratado le presentaba. Renée nunca había pisado New York, ni mucho menos alguna gran ciudad, había hecho una corta estadía en Seattle (de no más de una noche), y había partido rumbo a la Península de Olympic, lo demás era bien sabido o a falta de palabras, inconcluso.

Lo que a Alice le intrigó fue que le mintieran a su tío. Por eso, después de dar con el misterio de Renée y su prima, estaría decidida a saber quién quería borrar del mapa a su tía de aquella forma, porque los datos que ellos habían conocido de toda la vida, eran datos falsos, mentiras que lograron acabar con la esperanza de los Swan.

Con una determinación digna de su sangre, Alice comenzó a trazar un plan, algo dentro suyo sabía que su prima seguía viva en algún lugar de los Estados Unidos. Solo le cabía rezar y entregarse a los brazos del destino.

—Maggie, prepara mis maletas— le anunció a su secretaria que no se había movido de su lugar esperando la reacción de su jefa—. Es momento que me tome esas vacaciones que no he tomado desde que trabajo aquí, es decir, desde hace seis años.

—Enhorabuena— Alice le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Quiere que le reserve boleto de avión?

—Será un placer, no te olvides… destino Seattle, Washington. Preferentemente con escala en New York.

...

La vida de Lillian habría sido un cuento de hadas, eso si su ceguera de anteojos color rosa no se hubiera caído del lugar para dejar paso a la oscura realidad que tenía por delante.

Su familia era una de las más adineradas de New York, los Dwyer eran bien conocidos en las familias de elite de la sociedad neoyorquina. Por ello no era de extrañarse que como heredera debiera casarse con un joven ejemplar, de ahí que luego de terminar la preparatoria sus padres la hubieran presentado con la familia King, dueños de la cadena de bancos de New York. Su hijo Royce King Jr. tenía la edad de Lillian, pero se encontraba en el extranjero cuando ella conoció por primera vez a la familia.

Después de cinco años, la chica por fin conoció a Royce, con el que comenzó una relación. Dos años más tarde se comprometieron y faltando seis semanas para su boda, Lillian Dwyer se encontraba metida en un mundo de corrupción y mafia. Los King no eran quienes decían ser. Su prometido se dedicaba a matar gente y al narcotráfico, ella lo había descubierto cuando se había olvidado su bolso justo hacía unos días atrás, en su oficina.

Si Lillian hubiera llegado después su mundo no se habría derrumbado, pero la suerte no estaba con ella. Por lo que entró en el momento menos indicado en el lugar menos esperado.

Frente a sus ojos, su prometido había matado a un muchacho, por lo que había escuchado no había entregado el _paquete_ a tiempo. Un grito hizo que los presentes se fijasen en Lillian, la chica tuvo que correr como el alma que se la lleva el diablo. Habiendo crecido en las calles de Manhattan, se conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, por lo que logró escapar por poco.

Como fiel ciudadana denunció el hecho a la policía, quien le informó que su prometido era un pez gordo que siempre se les escurría de las manos, ella debía ser testigo en el caso que se estaba llevando a cabo en su contra. Fue ahí cuando conoció al agente Jasper Withlock.

—Debido a la peligrosidad del asunto, debemos mantenerte alejada del Estado. Serás una testigo protegida— ella le miraba sin entender, pese a que con la presencia del hombre se sentía más segura—, por eso deberemos hacerte desaparecer del mapa. Te pondremos en un lugar seguro donde Royce y sus hombres no puedan encontrarte.

—Pero… ¿y mi familia?— si sus padres estaban en peligro por su culpa debía avisarles.

—Les estaremos vigilando, lo más importante ahora es que ellos crean que has muerto. Por ello, justo en este instante una doble tuya esta teniendo un accidente mortal con tu auto, del que obviamente no saldrá con vida. Esa será tu coartada perfecta, esperaremos hasta el día del juicio para que tu identidad regrese.

Aún no sabía como había aceptado, pero lo había hecho. Pese a los contras que veía en el plan maestro del FBI –si, ahora el caso era del _jodido_ FBI– no pudo negarse. Nadie le mentía a Lillian Dwyer de la manera que los King habían hecho.

Fue así como con el agente Jasper se encontró abordando un avión rumbo a Seattle, iría a vivir a un monasterio. La parte mas absurda del plan y que casi manda a volar su decisión fue que debía adquirir la identidad de una monja: la hermana Rosalie Hale, que se instalaría en el lugar con su hermano Jasper, pues sus padres habían fallecido hacía unos meses atrás y para que su hermano pudiera descansar, decidieron trasladarse a un pueblo de la Península de Olympic, en Washington.

—¿Lista?— le sonrió el agente Jasper con algo de diversión, ya que la chica iba con su disfraz.

—No— gruñó ella—. Aún no me acostumbro a esto, es tan incómodo y pasado de moda…

El chico solo se rió. Sin duda alguna esta aventura sería una de las mejores de su vida.

—Sin duda Sor Hale— fue el turno de la chica en reír. Ella había decidido ese apellido debido a la rima que hacía con _hell_, infierno en inglés.

Ambos abordaron el avión que los llevaría a Seattle y de ahí tomarían un trasbordador rumbo a la Península Olympic.

...

El pequeño pueblo de Forks es lo que se podría llamar como un pedazo de tierra alienígena, donde la mayoría de los alrededores es verde –prácticamente todo esta cubierto de musgo– y los días soleados al año pueden ser contados con los dedos de ambas manos. Por ello era bastante extraño que aquél día el astro sol hubiera decidido hacer acto de presencia.

—¡Vamos Jake!— Nessie salió prácticamente arrastrando a Jake del comedor, el pobre no había podido degustar tranquilo su cereal _Chococrispis._

—¡No Nessie, no!— Jake trataba por todos los medios de retenerla— Quiero terminar mi desayuno.

—Era tu tercer plato— le regañó la niña sin dejar de forcejear con él—. Además, sabes muy bien que al Padre Ilde no le gusta cuando hay bajas en su cereal favorito.

—¡Es mi cereal favorito también!— chilló el chico— Y tú también sabes que él odia que le digan _Padre Ilde_— añadió imitando la voz de su amiga, lo cual logró enfadarla.

—¡Esta bien, mejor!— Jake la miró incrédulo una vez que le hubo soltado.

—¿Me dejarás ir?— preguntó lleno de sorpresa.

—Si, así yo sola ayudaré al Padre Emmett con su nuevo _proyecto científico_.

La cara del pequeño cambió drásticamente. Él nunca quería perderse de los nuevos inventos que el Padre Emmett fabricaba.

—Esta bueno, te acompaño— dijo con pesar viendo aún de reojo su delicioso desayuno.

Ambos pequeños se lanzaron a correr por el patio, casi atropellando con su paso a la pobre Madre Irina que llevaba un canasto lleno de salchichón para la comida de esa tarde. Sin detenerse a ayudar a la religiosa los dos amigos partieron rumbo al campanario, donde según le había dicho el Padre Emmett a Nessie, sería el lugar para probar su nuevo invento.

—Pensé que lo iba a probar yo solo— les recibió el Padre viendo como los niños llegaban corriendo desde las escaleras.

—¡Son muchas… escaleras!— se quejó Jake.

Emmett solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que Nessie se burlaba de él.

—De acuerdo enanos, ya que descansaron de su caminata… ¿qué les parece si les muestro lo que hará que el Hermano Nicanor no tenga que subir más las quinientas escaleras para tocar la campana?

—¡SIIII!— Emmett se encontraba en su elemento sonriendo cual niño en la mañana de Navidad.

Minutos más tarde el Padre Emmett y los niños tenían la mirada fija en un aparato enorme. Mientras que el viento frío les azotaba el rostro, Emmett tomó su martillo y dio unos golpes a la máquina, que enseguida comenzó a chirrear de manera espantosa.

—Parece el caldero de las películas de miedo de Jenny— murmuró algo asustada Nessie.

—Nah, esta máquina es amigable…— le aseguró Emmett, cuando de repente por medio de la misma, la soga que daba a la campana comenzó a jalarse, creando así las campanadas anunciantes de la misa.

Los tres comenzaron a festejar.

—¿No es maravilloso?— Emmett no cabía en sí.

—¡_Estupendifástico_!— corroboró Nessie, mientras Jake asentía sin despegar la vista del invento de su sacerdote favorito.

Pero como todo invento de Emmett, este pronto tendría un fallo, uno que lanzaría humo y generaría desastres.

—¿Por qué no se detiene?— preguntó Jake gritando.

—¿Eh?— Emmett no le escuchó.

—¿Por qué no se detiene?— repitió el niño.

El Padre lo miró con sorpresa y miedo, su invento no tenía mecanismo de apagado, solo de encendido.

—¡Dios bendito!— juró.

Nessie intrigada y con ganas de ayudar, avanzó hacia la máquina junto a Emmett, que no se dio cuenta que la pequeña estaba detrás de él. La cuerda de la campana se enrollaba y desenrollaba a una velocidad casi inhumana, y la máquina sacaba un humo negro de olor sospechoso, segado por eso Emmett no se fijó que Nessie quedó atrapada en la soga de la campana, recién hasta que Jake corrió a su lado con la cara de espanto.

Unos metros arriba de su cabeza, la pequeña era jalada por la cuerda en dirección del viento, si no hacían algo ahora la niña podía caer por el campanario y… _Mejor ni pensarlo_, se regañó Emmett, quien pronto cual Tarzán se colgó de la soga, cosa que provocó que ambos salieran volando por el arco del campanario.

Abajo la gente se juntó a ver qué pasaba. La Hermana Bella casi se lleva el susto de su vida cuando vio a su pequeña a esas alturas.

—¡No te sueltes!— le pidió Emmett a la niña.

—Me duelen mis manitas— chilló Nessie.

Jake, no siendo tonto ya había corrido a avisar a la Madre Superiora, los bomberos y una ambulancia iban ya en camino.

—Resiste pequeña traviesa— le rogó el Padre.

Emmett jamás en su vida se había sentido tan impotente y culpable. Si algo le pasaba a Nessie sería culpa suya.

—No aguanto más— lloró la niña.

—Por favor cielo, sujétate.

—Mis manos me arden— lloraba Nessie incontrolablemente— ¡Ahhhh!

—¡NESSIEEE!— dos voces resonaron entre la multitud, mientras veían el pequeño cuerpecito caer como una muñeca de trapo desde lo alto de la Iglesia…

* * *

_Cliffie? ¡No, para nada! Jajá, jajá._

_Recuerden no soy tan mala, un poco de drama y suspenso al principio no va mal, prometo que a diferencia de mis ONE-SHOTS los LONG FIC terminan bien, así que… ya saben que Nessie no muere (Ups! No debí decir eso! XD)_

_Los espero en el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar._

_Recuerden dejar sus comentarios… quiero saber qué opinan de este "melodrama"._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	4. CADA VEZ QUE SALE EL SOL

**Summary: **_"Padre, he pecado"._ La vida de la hermana Isabella nunca fue fácil, pero todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando una de sus alumnas enferme y se cruce con una mirada esmeralda…

* * *

**Disclamer: **Los nombres de los personajes de la saga _Twilight©_ son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Alfaguara Juvenil, Little Brown Editions y Summint Entretainment. Cualquier similitud a algunas telenovelas… no es coincidencia- Alice es prácticamente la Tía Pelucas de Carita de Ángel… XD-, la historia le pertenece a su servilleta. NO INTENTEN PLAGIO.

**N/A: **_Después de meses sin actualización, mi loca mente decidió ponerse en acción. ¿A qué ya me extrañaban? XD_

_Bueno, espero que este año –que ésta pasando de lo más rápido– lo hayan empezado bien. Con nuevas metas y retos que se estén realizando. Ya vamos a mitad de año y es… impresionante todo lo que se está viviendo, ¿a poco no?_

_Bueno, basta de hablar de reflexiones, aquí vinimos para una cosa…_

**Consejo: **Para mayor disfrute del capítulo Aye436 les aconseja apagar toda fuente que sirva como distracción para la lectura del Fic, estos pueden ir desde celulares y teléfonos repiqueteando, en tono de llamada o mensaje recibido, hasta hermanas molestas que te pidan la computadora a cada rato porque "es su turno"…

_Disfruten…_

* * *

**CADA VEZ QUE SALE EL SOL**

Edward y sus hermanos arribaron alrededor de las once de la noche al que sería su departamento por los próximos años. Una vez que se hubieron acomodado, los tres llamaron a sus padres para avisarles que todo marchaba bien. Estuvieron media hora tratando de consolar a Esme, su madre los echaba mucho de menos.

—_¿A quién le voy a preparar el almuerzo todos los sábados?_ —preguntó a toda lágrima por milésima vez.

—A papá— susurró Jane, encogiéndose de hombros.

—_¿Qué?_

Edward fulminó con la mirada a su hermana, que solo se encogió de hombros. Alec rodó los ojos, esto era típico de su gemela.

—Nada ma, también te extrañamos— se apresuró a corregir Alec.

—_¡Ay, mis niños!_

—_Me alegra que hayan llegado bien chicos_— los tres sonrieron al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Te queremos pa— le dijo Jane.

—_Y yo a ustedes corazones. Pronto nos volveremos a ver…_— Edward sonrió, esa era una parte del plan que sus hermanos no sabían.

En medio año, sus padres se les unirían nuevamente. Él era el encargado de ver que la casa que habían dejado hacía veintidós años atrás, siguiera estando. Si bien, la alquilaron durante todo este tiempo a distintas familias, la casa necesitaría mantenimiento. Ese era el trabajo que Carlisle le había dejado a Edward, quien gustoso aceptó de inmediato.

Esa casa era en la que había pasado parte de su niñez, la misma que seguro le traería esos recuerdos que tanto añoraba.

—_Los amamos_— anunció Esme a modo de despedida.

—También nosotros a ustedes— les saludó Edward.

—Un beso— dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

El silencio se hizo presente después de la llamada a sus padres. Los tres sin duda extrañarían la presencia cálida que ambos les daban, ese aliento que a diario les compartían.

—¿Qué hay de cenar? —preguntó Alec rompiendo el silencio.

—Habrá que ir a comer algo por aquí, ya que no tenemos hecho el súper— le recordó Jane.

—¿Qué se les antoja? —preguntó Edward tomando la guía amarilla, buscando la zona de _deliveries_.

—¡Pizza!

—Después de tan horrible comida de avión, cualquier cosa se me antoja un manjar— le respondió Jane.

—Hay un _Domino's Pizza_.

—Que sea mitad de pepperoni y mitad hawaiana— dijo Alec con decisión.

—De acuerdo.

La primera noche en el departamento fue sin duda una de las mejores para los tres hermanos. Se podría casi decir que era la penúltima noche de descanso para ellos, ya que el lunes Jane y Alec iban a darse de alta en la Universidad de Seattle, donde Jane retomaría sus estudios para Enfermería y Alec iniciaría su carrera de Psicología. Por otro lado, Edward debería presentarse en revisión médica, ya que quería tomar cuanto antes el puesto en el Hospital de Forks.

Como el departamento se encontraba a tres horas de Seattle, los gemelos habían decidido tomar las clases de la tarde, por ello es que en la mañana del domingo se encontraron los tres tomando un café en una de las cafeterías más conocidas de Forks, mientras analizaban sus modos de transporte.

—El auto lo podremos comprar recién hasta el Miércoles— observó Edward mientras daba un sorbo a su cappuccino—, lo cual sólo les deja con la opción de que mañana vayan en autobús.

—Si— suspiró Alec—, no debe de ser muy…

Un ruido estrepitoso hizo callar al menor de los Cullen. Afuera la gente salía a la calle, algunos estaban en estado de shock, mientras la policía, una ambulancia e incluso un camión de bomberos intentaban abrirse paso ante la multitud que se estaba formando. Y por si fuera poco, la campana de la Iglesia parecía haberse vuelto loca.

—¡Válgame el cielo! —exclamó aterrorizada una señora mayor, que se encontraba sentada cerca de la mesa de los Cullen— ¿Qué ha pasado, Cora, querida? —le preguntó preocupada a la dependienta del lugar.

—Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar— le dijo con la mayor tranquilidad la señora.

Jane miró a sus hermanos con una expresión de desconcierto y diversión.

—Y yo que creí que este pueblo era tranquilo— susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sólo sus hermanos la escucharan.

Edward la miró con reproche.

—¿Qué? —dijo que la manera más inocente que pudo— ¡Es la verdad! —finalizó guiñándole el ojo.

Alec y Edward suspiraron, a veces su hermana no tenía remedio. Jane era la reina de la ironía y el sarcasmo.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de par en par, dejando paso a un policía.

—¡Waylon! —exclamó la mujer de nombre Cora— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Emmett…

Todos los que estaban en el pequeño local miraron sin sorpresa al policía, excepto los tres hermanos.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—Uno de sus nuevos experimentos salió mal— comenzó el policía—, y digamos que casi termina en una tragedia.

—¿Bella? —aquél nombre provocó que a Edward le diera un vuelco el corazón. En algún lado lo había escuchado.

—No, esta vez fue Nessie.

—¡Por todos los cielos!

—¿Esta bien? —preguntó el que parecía ser un padre de familia, pues se encontraba tomando el desayuno con una señora de su edad y dos pequeños que se les parecían.

—Gracias a Dios, sí, Mike— le respondió el policía.

Los niños suspiraron aliviados.

—¿Siempre pasará esto en este pueblo? —preguntó Jane, pero esta vez alguien la escuchó.

—Con personajes como los que tenemos… siempre— rió una muchacha de pelo negro, y ojos castaños enmarcados en gafas—. Por cierto, me llamo Ángela Weber.

—Un gusto, Jane Cullen— se presentó la chica—. Estos de aquí son mis hermanos Alec…

—Un placer— sonrió el aludido.

—… Y Edward— Ángela se ruborizó al ver al hermano mayor, acto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie en la mesa.

—Un gusto— anunció Edward.

—El gusto es mío— suspiró la chica.

Edward rodó los ojos internamente, eso mismo le había pasado con Giana en Londres. Jane se había hecho amiga de la rubia en la Facultad, un día en el que él había tenido el día libre de sus prácticas como médico y exámenes de la Facultad, se había reunido a tomar un café con su hermana, fue ahí donde conoció a Giana.

—Te has quedado pensativo y ni has saludado a Ángela— le regañó Jane.

—Jane…— le regañó Alec—, ¿recuerdas que prometiste no meterte en la vida amorosa de Edward?

_Gracias hermano_, pensó mentalmente Edward en agradecimiento. Su hermana podía llegar a ser incluso más pesada que su madre cuando se tocaba el tema.

—Pero…, no quiero verte solo— se excusó Jane—. Hace años que no te veo ni emocionado por una cita, y eso que aparentabas por el bien mental de Giana y tuyo.

—Lo sé Jane, es sólo que… parece que el amor no es mi cosa, ¿sabes?

—¿Estás diciendo que nunca podré ser tía?

—¡Ey, toda vía estoy yo! —se quejó Alec.

—Pero tú tienes mi edad, es distinto con _Eddiekiens_, aquí.

Edward bufó.

—En parte tiene razón, hermano— sonrió Alec—. A menos que alguno tenga un percance… tú debes darnos el ejemplo.

El mayor de los Cullen sólo se limitó a asentir, nunca le había gustado tocar el tema, él sabía que debía ser un ejemplo para sus hermanos, pero no podía entender como era que ellos no entendían que él estaba mejor como estaba… solo.

Siempre había sentido ese sentimiento, incluso estando con la mujer más bonita de su Facultad o Secundaria. Nunca sentía esa chispa, no había sentimiento, sólo algo frío que llenaba un poco un vacío inmenso. Sólo esperaba que con el cambio que empezaban a tener, las cosas funcionaran para mejor.

—¡Esto es inadmisible!

La madre superiora sin duda estaba enojada, muy enojada.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada Emmett! —le regañó la mujer al sacerdote, el Padre Ildelbrando sólo asintió con la cabeza— Pusiste en peligro la vida de una niña.

Desde afuera la Hermana Isabella podía escuchar todo lo que su amigo estaba pasando. A veces, sus inventos se le iban de las manos, pero esta vez había sido muy peligroso.

_Si los bomberos no hubieran llegado a tiempo…_, no se atrevía ni a pensarlo. Jamás podría perdonar a su mejor amigo si algo le ocurría a esa criatura.

El sólo hecho de saber que la pequeña se encontraba descansando en su dormitorio –después de haber sido atendida por los paramédicos–, la dejaba más tranquila.

—Perdón— susurró Emmett, una vez que salió del despacho de los Superiores, encontrándose cara a cara con la persona a la que sabía que le debía más explicaciones que incluso sus propios superiores.

—Dios obra de maneras extrañas, ¿no? —un nudo se le formó en la garganta— Si tenía que pasar era porque…

—No quiero ser tu _Simon Birch_, Bella— le susurró Emmett a su amiga.

Simon Birch era una película de Disney que habían visto ellos cuando eran chicos, trataba sobre un niño con discapacidad que sin querer arrebataba la vida de la madre de su mejor amigo durante un juego de baseball, siguiendo con un desenlace igual de trágico que el principio. Esa película había marcado su amistad, pues ambos se sentían en cierto grado identificados con la amistad que los personajes compartían.

—¡Oh, Emm! —la hermana se hecho a los brazos de su amigo. Sabía la culpa que carcomía a éste por dentro, pero si algo había aprendido Isabella durante su vida era a perdonar.

Emmett era un hermano para Bella y pese a lo que casi podía haber ocurrido con Nessie en la mañana, ella lo perdonaba. Porque estaba en la naturaleza de Emmett meter la pata y sin darse cuenta dañar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Bien sabía Bella, que parte de la decisión de su amigo de volverse sacerdote había sido por un "experimento" fallido que le costó un corazón roto.

—¿Me perdonas? —susurró bajito el grandulón.

—Te repito, nunca debes pedirme a mí perdón. Lo que hiciste fue peligroso, pero tuvimos un ángel del señor que nos protegió a la pequeña.

—Siempre sabes decir las cosas correctas en el momento correcto, ¿no es así? —le dirigió Emmett una sonrisa triste.

Bella suspiró, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Uno de los dos tenía que ser el racional— le dijo a modo de broma.

—¡Oye, no soy tan tonto!

Los dos rieron. La calma se empezaba a apoderar de ellos.

—¿Cuál es el castigo esta vez? —quiso saber Bella.

La última vez lo habían hecho arrodillarse durante cuatro horas sobre semillas de sémola. Emmett aún tenía las marcas de esa penitencia.

—Nada grave, sólo no podré estar presente para recibir a la nueva Hermana, en otras palabras me quedaré sin cena por hoy y el resto de la semana— se encogió de hombros el grandote.

—Bueno, al menos no son las semillas.

—Eso mismo pensé cuando la Madre Superiora empezó a tener ese brillo diabólico al mencionar la palabra _penitencia_—aseguró el muchacho haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Que no te escuche o sino ni la Divina Trinidad podrá salvarte de esa.

Los dos amigos emprendieron su marcha rumbo a las habitaciones de los niños. Emmett quería disculparse con Nessie por el miedo que le había hecho pasar, pero la pequeña les sorprendió a ambos diciéndoles que gracias a la experiencia de grande quería ser paracaidista o algo que estuviera relacionado al vuelo.

Las mentes pequeñas a veces trabajan de manera divertida y misteriosa, tal como la mano y obra de Dios.

Alice Brandon Swan había arribado el Sábado en Nueva York, dónde en cuestión de minutos no tardó en comenzar con su búsqueda. Para el final de ese mismo día, pese al cansancio supo que efectivamente, en ese lugar su tía no había estado.

El panorama de la historia de Reneé Ameliè Higgenbotham de Swan cada vez resultaba más oscuro e intrincado. Algo raro había en todo eso, y Alice una vez más se juró que iba a dar con lo que se encontrara detrás de ello. Cada vez más comenzaba a dudar de su propia familia, especialmente de su padre, que desde siempre parecía haber deseado poseer el Imperio Swan.

Así fue como guiada por su propio instinto, se dispuso a seguir las pistas que el detective, que ella misma había contratado, le había hecho llegar en el sobre que la había hecho llegar a tomar la decisión que la ponía en ese lugar.

Alice pronto se encontró embarcando un avión rumbo al Estado de Washington.

El vuelo se le antojó tranquilo, tal vez era la presencia de una monja que iba en el mismo, acompañada por el que parecía ser su hermano.

_Y que no está para nada mal_, sonrió internamente la chica. A pesar de encontrarse en un viaje de asuntos familiares, ella misma se dijo, podía aprovechar y darse un banquete al ojo.

—¿Quiere algo de tomar? —le preguntó la azafata.

—Una Coca, por favor— trató de que su acento no se notara pero parecía imposible.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias— respondió la morena tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Había decidido viajar en clase económica para no levantar sospechas, pero lo que ella no sabía es que ella estaba por ser la "sospechosa" número uno de la lista del agente Jasper Withlock.

—No voltees— le susurró el rubio a Lillian—, pero creo que esa dama nos está siguiendo.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó atemorizada la rubia.

—Ha viajado con nosotros en el mismo vuelo, y ahora también la encontramos en el transbordador rumbo a la Península de Olympic— el chico le miró con ironía—. Dime si eso no es sospechoso, _Hermana Rosalie_.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—No la reconozco— dijo la chica en cuanto posó la mirada en la extraña jovencita—, pero por la ropa es una chica de clase alta.

—Exacto. Algo para sospechar si te das cuenta hacia qué clase de lugares vamos.

—Irá a visita familiares— _Rosalie_ se encogió de hombros. La chica juraba que nunca se acostumbraría del todo a su nuevo nombre y mucho menos a su nueva _personalidad._

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar— le susurró Jasper mientras sacaba sus lentes de sol, que sin que Rosalie supiera tenían una cámara con la que las fotos que sacara iban directo a una computadora en el FBI, para luego ser registradas por la asistente de Jasper, María, y así sacar la identidad de la persona en la fotografía.

Todo eso se hacía en cuestión de minutos, por ello no fue extraño que al poco rato su Blackberry vibrara. María le había mandado la información:

_Nombre: Mary Alice Brandon Swan_

_Edad: 25 años_

_Nacionalidad: Francesa_

_Ocupación: Asistente en Jefe de la revista "Swan" del Mundo de la Moda_

_Nacida el 19 de Abril de 1984_

_Padres: Cayo Brandon y Tia Lauren Swan_

_Expediente: Sin Cargos Penales_

Frunció el ceño. No entendía entonces, el por qué su actitud tan sospechosa.

—¿Algo extraño _hermanito_?

—Muy graciosa _Rose_, pero extrañamente todo está en orden.

—Entonces, ¿averiguaste quién es la extraña? —Jasper la miró sorprendido— No soy tan tonta como parece.

Jasper masculló entre dientes un "_pero eres irritablemente metiche_" que no llegó a los oídos de Lillian, mejor dicho _Rosalie_.

—Es la sobrina del dueño de la revista _Swan_.

—¿En serio? —Rosalie se puso emocionada— ¿Qué hace alguien como ella aquí?

—Eso es lo extraño…

Aunque sin duda no había _nada_ extraño en la figura de Alice Brandon, era obvio que algo ocultaba y lo que fuera, Jasper se juró a sí mismo, lo iba a averiguar.

La llegada de la Hermana Rosalie Hale al Monasterio de Forks, fue sin duda…

_Aburrida_, pensaba Rosalie mientras la Madre Superiora, quien a su juicio se parecía mucho a la _Profesora McGonagall_ de _Harry Potter_, le daba un recorrido por el recinto presentándola con todo religioso que se cruzaran.

—Bienvenida— le dijo oficialmente una vez que ella y Jasper se encontraban sentados en su despacho—. Espero que te sientas cómoda con nosotros, y que tu seguridad no se vea afectada. Por ello quisiera que pusiéramos un par de reglas, sólo para prevención.

Jasper asintió.

—Todas las religiosas tenemos tareas que hacer en el Monasterio o en la Escuela, además del Orfanato— le explicó la Madre Superiora—. Mañana veremos en qué tareas te desenvuelves mejor, para ello te levantarás al alba como todas las demás. Luego de un desayuno ligero, acompañarás a la Hermana Tanya a los jardines, si no me equivoco mañana toca la recolección de hortalizas.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—¿No puede ser algo que no tenga… _tierra_? —preguntó la rubia con cierto desagrado, nunca en su vida había tenido que trabajar para ganarse la vida, así que esto sin duda era como el infierno para ella.

—Lo siento, _hermana_— le sonrió la monja—. Pero aquí todas tenemos que servir, primero hay que encontrarte la vocación.

Jasper sonrió, sabía que la chica iba a odiar con creces todo lo que tendría que hacer.

—Al medio día tenemos oración seguida por el almuerzo, luego seguirás a la Hermana Isabella y al Padre Emmett en el Orfanato, básicamente para cuidar a los niños o ayudarles con sus deberes escolares. Dios sólo sabe que esos pequeños necesitan guías en esta vida— _eso no está tan mal_, se dijo Rosalie, a ella le gustaban los niños—. Como no es mucho trabajo, te presentarás a las cinco en las cocinas con la Madre Irina, y le ayudarás con la cena. Luego de la cena, nos presentamos en oración para que a las nueve en punto estemos en nuestras habitaciones. Las luces se apagan a esa hora.

—¿Tan temprano? —se quejó Rosalie— ¡Yo soy de dormirme hasta las once!

—Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda. ¿No es así, Madre? —intervino Jasper, la monja le sonrió.

—Y por sobre todas las cosas, nunca intente abandonar el recinto. El agente Withlock protege su bienestar, pero yo debo proteger a mis religiosas y a los monjes.

La chica rodó los ojos.

—¡Ni que Forks fuera un centro de diversiones! —murmuró para sí misma.

Eso lo había podido comprobar gracias al viaje de llegada. El pueblo era bastante chico y parecía sacado de otro mundo.

—Bueno, entonces ya que quedaron claras las normas de convivencia…

Así dio inicio a la primera noche de Rosalie en el Monasterio. Ahora solo esperaba ver que le deparaba el siguiente día.

* * *

_¿Qué les está pareciendo? A mí divertida. La trama cada vez más se pone complicada en mi mente y espero reflejarla bien en la escritura._

_Bueno, espero leerlos pronto. Sin duda el siguiente capítulo habrá más locuras de Emmett, y por su puesto parte de la investigación de Alice, ¿podrá dar con su primo/a?_

_Nos seguimos leyendo, gracias por seguir del otro lado._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


End file.
